Hard Day's Work
by Oregano
Summary: Just a general Gilmore girls story. Jess receives a surprising package. Lane confronts her mom about Dave. Lorelai is tired. Luke's caught in the middle. R&R please.
1. Teaser

**HARD DAY'S WORK**  
By Oregano 

**INT. STORE – DAY**  
LUKE DANES is carrying a plastic blue basket, looking around in the canned food aisle. At least that's what it looks like. We come closer and we see that Luke is suspiciously looking around.  
  
As he progresses down the aisle, a GIRL suddenly comes up behind him.  
  
**GIRL**  
Hey, there! Can I help you with anything?  
  
Luke whips his head around. We see that the girl is wearing a telling blue vest. Luke is in Wal-Mart.  
  
**LUKE**  
(distracted)  
What? Oh. No, thanks.  
  
He picks a can off the shelf and studies it. The girl is about to walk away, when:  
  
**LUKE**  
Actually…  
  
The girl turns back around with a wide smile.  
  
**GIRL**  
Yes?  
  
**LUKE**  
Would you happen to know someone named Jess Mariano?  
  
Luke's face prunes up as he sees the girl blush.  
  
**GIRL**  
Oh, Jess? Yeah! He's at the cashier today. Do you know him?  
  
**LUKE**  
(deadpan and slightly disgusted)  
Yeah. I'm his uncle.

  
**INT. WAL-MART (FORMERLY "STORE") – CASHIER – DAY**  
JESS MARIANO puts groceries in a bag and hand a CUSTOMER some change. He looks down at his watch and yawns.  
  
**JESS**  
(bored)  
Thank you. Come again.  
  
**GIRL #2 **(OC)  
Now, now, Jess…  
  
Jess hears her voice and rolls her eyes. He looks up.  
  
**GIRL #2 **  
What have I told you about our ten-foot rule?  
  
**JESS**  
All employees must be at least ten feet away from each other as not to claw each others eyes out?  
  
The girl shakes her head at Jess, but a smile plays at her lips.  
**   
GIRL #2**  
Oh, Jess.  
  
She exits. Jess makes an annoyed clawing action with his hands to her OC. ANOTHER CUSTOMER comes up with a basket. He takes the things in the basket out and onto the counter.  
  
**LUKE** (OC)  
Looks like someone's in looove with you.  
  
Luke enters the scene.  
  
**LUKE**  
I thought you worked out back with the forklift.  
  
Jess quickly looks up to find Luke looking back at him with an amused grin.  
  
**JESS**  
(sighs)  
Goddamn promotion. What are you doing here?  
  
**LUKE**  
Friendly.  
  
**JESS**  
Why are you here, Luke?  
  
**LUKE**  
I couldn't help myself from seeing my nephew be the epitome of the working class.  
  
**JESS**  
You are the epitome of all evil.  
  
**LUKE**  
I know. Yet sadly, I don't give a damn.  
  
Luke starts to chuckle. Jess rolls his eyes in exasperation.  
  
**JESS**  
Will you quit heckling me?  
  
Luke laughs louder.  
  
**JESS** (cont'd)  
Well, now we know who's not getting discount.  
  
Luke hoots. He is now leaning on the cash register, laughing his head off.  
  
**JESS** (cont'd)  
You're not being a very good adult here.  
(beat)  
You're gonna get me fired when I actually hit you in the face with this magazine.  
  
Jess points to _Home-Made Cookies For The Holidays_. Luke falls to the floor, dying of laughter.

  
**INT. LUKE'S DINER – NIGHT (LATER)**  
Jess comes down from the apartment opening with a scowl. He sees Luke and scowls even more.  
  
**JESS**  
I hate you.  
  
**LUKE**  
(not looking up from order pad)  
Don't keep Sandy Helperton out too late. Gee, Dick, are you going to take her to the prom? Golly-gee-whiz, Dick!  
  
**JESS**  
You're still on that? Can it, it's getting old.  
  
The door JINGLES OC and LORELAI and RORY GILMORE enter.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Hi.  
  
Luke and Jess turn to look at the new customers.  
  
**RORY**  
(to Jess)  
Hey.  
  
**LUKE**  
Hey, Lorelai, wanna hear something that'll make you scream with laughter?  
  
**LORELAI**  
Always.  
  
**LUKE**  
(off Jess)  
Rebel without a cause here's the, "Hidy-ho, neighbor" of Wal-Mart!  
  
Lorelai looks at Jess and cracks a grin. 

Rory holds back a chuckle and ends up snorting.  
  
Jess glares at them all.  
  
**JESS**  
(to Rory)  
Attractive.  
  
Loreali lets out a choked laugh.  
  
**JESS** (con't)  
Fine. Yuck it up, evil townsfolk.  
  
Luke, Lorelai and Rory burst out laughing.  
  
**LUKE**  
(to Lorelai)  
What'd I tell you? This is a riot!

**JESS  
**It's not funny!  
  
**LORELAI**  
Stop it, I can't breathe!  
  
**RORY**  
Can I see your little blue uniform?  
  
They laugh harder.  
  
**JESS**  
That's it! I'm quitting first thing tomorrow!  
  
**LUKE**  
Why? Does Sears have an opening?  
  



	2. Act I

**HARD DAY'S WORK**  
By Oregano

**INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – DAY**  
Jess is sitting on his chair, reading a book. We hear the door open OC and Jess looks up.  
  
**JESS**  
Did your secret admirer give you another body part? Because I think it's rather flattering that he- or she- took the time to prepare all that just for you.  
  
Luke enters gruffly. He is carrying a box wrapped in red paper with a blue ribbon around it.  
  
**LUKE**  
This time, someone was hacked to death for you, not me.  
  
Jess raises an eyebrow.  
  
**JESS**  
Excuse me?  
  
**LUKE**  
It's for you.  
  
Jess puts his book down and gets up. He walks carefully towards the kitchen table, where Luke is standing with the box. With a confused look at Luke, Jess tears the wrapping off.  
  
**LUKE**  
You're not going to read the card?  
  
**JESS**  
What card?  
  
**LUKE**  
The one you just ripped off, Val Kilmer.  
  
Jess lifts the wrapping and picks up the card.   
  
**JESS**  
(off card)  
"To Jess. Happy Birthday. Sorry I couldn't be there. I hope Luke's treating you good. From…"  
  
Jess stops.  
  
Luke does a, "Well, what are you waiting for?" gesture.  
  
**LUKE**  
From who?  
  
**JESS**  
Mom.  
  
**LUKE**  
Liz?  


  
  
**EXT. SIDEWALK – DAY**  
Rory is walking alone. Out of nowhere, LANE KIM comes crashing through. She takes Rory by the shoulders and shakes her.  
  
**LANE**  
Rory, this is the best idea yet!  
  
**RORY**  
Let go of me, and maybe I can comment on it.  
  
Lane lets go of Rory like a hot tamale.  
  
**RORY**  
Thank you. Now, what's wrong?  
  
**LANE**  
DAVE!  
  
**RORY**  
Yes, we like Dave? Well, actually, you love Dave—  
  
**LANE**  
Rory! Stop talking!  
  
Rory jumps at Lane's harsh interruption.  
  
**RORY**  
What?  
  
**LANE**  
He's over at my house! Talking to my mom!  
  
**RORY**  
WOW! That's a big step.  
(beat)  
Then why are you out here?!  
  
**LANE**  
I told my mom I was going to the bathroom. I only have forty-five more seconds.  
  
**RORY**  
You're recreating the history of Lane Kim as we speak!  
  
**LANE**  
I am Roman Polanski!  
  
**RORY**  
Roman Polanski? How about someone less troubled?  
  
**LANE**  
William Friedkin?  
  
**RORY**  
Hey, Roman Polansky in a field of flowers isn't such an unimaginable picture now.  
  
Lane hugs Rory tightly and springs off as fast as she sprang in.  
  
  
**  
INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT - DAY**  
Jess and Luke are sitting on the dining table, staring at each other with the box sitting in between them.  
  
**LUKE**  
So, it's your birthday.  
  
**JESS**  
Same day for eighteen years.  
  
**LUKE**  
And Liz sent you a gift.  
  
**JESS**  
Yep.  
  
**LUKE**  
Which we have yet to open.  
  
**JESS**  
Uh-huh.  
  
**LUKE**  
So…  
  
**JESS**  
I'm not opening it, Luke.  
  
**LUKE**  
What? Why?  
  
**JESS**  
I… I just don't want to right now.  
  
Luke takes off his cap, ruffles his hair and puts it back on.  
  
**LUKE**  
You're sure?  
  
**JESS**  
Pretty much.  
  
The door bursts open to reveal Rory.  
  
**RORY**  
Hey.  
  
Luke gets up quickly.  
  
**LUKE**  
Rory, hey.  
  
**RORY**  
Hi.  
  
**JESS AND LUKE**  
Hey.  
  
**LUKE**  
Why are you here? Where's Lorelai?  
  
We see that Jess stands behind Luke, looking at Rory.  
  
**JESS**  
Yeah, what he said.  
  
Luke turns and cocks an eyebrow at Jess.  
  
**RORY**  
Mom's still at the Inn. Some important people are over there, inspecting the place. You guys were the only ones I could think of to hang out with.  
  
**JESS**  
Hang out.  
  
**RORY**  
Yes?  
  
**LUKE**  
Okay, let's "hang out."  
  
Luke sits back on the chair comfortably.  
  
Rory is puzzled.  
  
**JESS**  
Hey, Luke, don't you have customers waiting downstairs?  
  
**LUKE**  
Caesar can take it.  
  
Rory walks over to the table.  
  
**RORY**  
(off gift)  
What's this?  
  
******  
  
INT. KIM RESIDENCE – DAY**  
DAVE sits on an oak chair, directly in front of MRS. KIM, who has her stern face on.  
  
Dave shifts uncomfortably.  
  
**MRS. KIM**  
So, what are you planning to major in?  
  
**DAVE**  
Oh, I've actually been thinking of Music...  
(off Mrs. Kim's disapproving glare)  
Or actually, uh, Medical School is my, uh, true passion.  
  
Lane comes from the stairs quickly. She tosses an apologetic glance at Dave and sits next to him.  
  
Dave smiles gratefully and clasps her hand.  
  
Mrs. Kim gives them a disapproving grunt and Lane quickly darts to the other side of the table, and Dave quickly lets go of Lane's hand- then he puts his own hand behind his neck nervously.  
****

**  
INT. INDEPENDENCE INN – DAY**  
LORELAI and MICHEL are touring THREE PEOPLE around the Inn.  
  
Lorelai opens a door.  
  
**LORELAI**  
And here is one of our best rooms…  
  
Michel sighs. Lorelai makes an, "Ugh, God." face.  
  



	3. Act II

**HARD DAY'S WORK**   
By Oregano

**INT. INDEPENDENCE INN – DAY**  
Lorelai and Michel stand in a room uncomfortably while the THREE MEN poke around it.  
  
**MICHEL**  
Kill me now.  
  
**LORELAI**  
I would, but who would kill me next?  
  
One of the men walks over to them.  
  
**MAN #1**  
(snooty)  
I see that the pillows are well fluffed.  
  
MAN #2 appears beside him.  
  
**MAN #2**  
(snootier)  
I see the tables are well cleaned.  
  
MAN #3 sneaks up behind Lorelai, startling her.  
  
**MAN #3**  
(snootiest)  
The bed is well washed.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Well, that's what we strive for: fluffy pillows, shiny tables and fragrant non-motel-smelling beds.  
  
**MICHEL**  
So, you have scoured our whole Inn, kept us from assisting others-- not that I mind that-- just to give us an update on the cleanliness of our rooms, which we already know.  
  
**LORELAI**  
(to Michel)  
Michel, if you shut up now, I will give you a three-day vacation.  
  
**MICHEL**  
They are rude.  
(beat)  
Do I still get paid?  
  
**LORELAI**  
Yes, they are the only ones in the world to ever be rude, huh? Ugh. And yes, you get paid.  
  
**MICHEL**  
(turns to THREE MEN)  
Where else may I show you to assure you of the strict standards that we meet?  
  
**LORELAI**  
Not only meet, but exceed, right, Michel?  
  
Michel smiles.  
  
**MICHEL**  
Oh, yes.  
  
**MAN #2**  
Well, could you show us to the kitchen? This event is very important. Many are allergic to many foods…  
  
**LORELAI**  
I assure you that we have the best cook in our service. She's like the Spielberg of the Culinary Arts. And her blueberry pancakes? Just like _ET_.  
  
The three men smile politely, clearly not getting the comment. They exit.  
  
Michel rolls his eyes and makes stabbing gestures to their backs.  
  
Lorelai pretends to jab her pen at her eye.

**INT. KIM'S RESIDENCE – DAY**  
Mrs. Kim, Lane and Dave are all still sitting in the living room in thick silence.  
  
**MRS. KIM**  
(suddenly)  
Why do you want to date my daughter?  
  
**LANE**  
Momma!  
  
**MRS. KIM**  
What? I need to know his intentions!  
  
Dave sees the imminent fight between mother and daughter and decides to cut in.  
  
**DAVE**  
I assure you, Mrs. Kim, I have the noblest intentions for dating your daughter.  
  
**MRS. KIM**  
(suspicious)  
Why?  
  
**DAVE**  
(chuckles)  
Why?  
  
Dave sees that Mrs. Kim is serious and quickly shuts up.  
  
**MRS. KIM**  
So, you think this is funny? Me letting my daughter go to some musician with no real aspirations in life?  
  
**DAVE**  
(fed up)  
Do you know why, Mrs. Kim? Because I like Lane. A lot. She's funny, she's talented, and she's smart. And you know what? I really don't care what you think anymore at this moment, because I know that she likes me, too.  
  
**LANE**  
Dave…  
  
**DAVE**  
No, Lane, your mom shouldn't do this to you.  
  
**MRS. KIM**  
Lane. I want to talk to you. In the kitchen.  
  
Lane glances at Dave quickly and follows her mother to the kitchen.  
  
**INT. KIM RESIDENCE (KITCHEN)**  
Mrs. Kim and Lane enter.   
**  
MRS. KIM**  
I don't like that boy.  
**  
LANE**  
But, Momma…  
  
**MRS. KIM**  
He's disrespectful, he answers back to me, and he wants to become a musician. No.  
  
**LANE**  
Momma, just give him a chance…  
  
**MRS. KIM**  
I already did.  
  
**LANE**  
Why do you do this, Momma?  
  
Mrs. Kim looks at her daughter, incredulous.  
**  
MRS. KIM**  
See? He teaches you to answer back to me now.  
  
In the background, unbeknownst to the two, Dave peers in and listens.  
**  
LANE**  
He didn't teach me to answer back to you. I'm just sick of this.  
**  
MRS. KIM**  
What? What are you so sick of, Lane?  
**  
LANE**  
THIS! God, Momma! Don't you see how hard he's trying to impress you? He's the first boy I've seriously liked for a long time, and for once, he likes me back! I've been trying to be straight with you on this- no more hiding, no more secret plans, for once, I've invited him over so you can meet him! That's how much I care about him!  
  
Lane stops. She takes a moment to calm down.  
  
**LANE** (cont'd)  
He isn't being disrespectful to you on purpose, Momma.  
(beat)  
He's just worried about me.  
  
Dave disappears from behind the door.

**  
INT. KIM RESIDENCE (FRONT DOOR)**  
Dave sighs and closes his eyes, as their voices travel towards him OC.  
  
**MRS. KIM** (OC)  
I don't want that boy for you, Lane.  
  
**LANE** (OC)  
Well, what boy is for me? What is so wrong with Dave?  
  
**MRS. KIM** (OC)  
He's too American!  
  
This hurts Dave. He suddenly opens his eyes and sadly reaches for the door. As he opens it, we hear more fighting.  
  
**LANE** (OC)  
What does that have to do with anything?  
  
**MRS. KIM** (OC)  
I want a boy who knows how to treat you right. I him to court you. I want him to send you flowers, to give you nice things, I want to know that he really cares about you. If he makes that effort, rather than just suddenly kiss you without your consent, I will know that he is serious about you.  
  
With this, Dave exits quickly.

**  
INT. KIM RESIDENCE (KITCHEN) **  
Lane falters and Mrs. Kim glares at her. We follow them as they go back into the living room.  
  
Dave is gone.  
  
Lane looks back at her mother sadly.  
  
**LANE**  
I'll be in my room.  
**  
MRS. KIM**  
Lane…  
  
**LANE**  
Not now, Momma.  
  
Lane exits to her room.  
  
**  
INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – DAY**  
Rory, Jess, and Luke are still sitting around the gift, just staring at it.  
  
**RORY**  
Tell me why we can't open this again?  
  
**LUKE**  
Because Jess is evil.  
  
**RORY**  
Oh, yeah.  
  
They sit a while longer.   
  
Suddenly,  
  
**JESS**  
I'm not… FINE.  
  
Jess stands up and pulls the lid off the box. Luke and Rory stand excitedly.  
  
**RORY**  
Oooh, Christmas!  
  
**LUKE**  
Well, what the hell is it?  
  
Jess stares inside the box in silence. Rory and Luke exchange glances and then cautiously peer inside.  
  
**RORY**  
Um…  
  
**LUKE**  
Well.  
  
**JESS**  
Huh.  
  
**LUKE**  
At least she cared enough to give you… that.  
(beat)  
What IS that?  
  
Luke looks at Rory, confused.  
  
Rory shrugs.  
**  
JESS**  
It's nothing.  
  
Jess grabs the box and opens the closet door.  
**  
RORY**  
Jess…  
  
**JESS**  
It's nothing, alright? Leave it alone.  
  
Jess chucks the box inside and slams the door shut.  
  
**LUKE**  
Jess.  
  
**JESS**  
I'm going outside. And Luke, you touch that box and you will seriously regret that. I'm serious here. It's not like that stupid Wal-Mart fiasco.  
  
**LUKE**  
O-okay.  
  
He exits, a bit huffy.  
  
**RORY**  
I'll go after him, Luke.  
**  
LUKE**  
Okay.  
  
As Rory exits, Luke stands in the middle of the kitchen with red wrapping paper at his feet. He sighs and picks it up.  
  
**  
INT. INDEPENDENCE INN – DAY**  
Lorelai and Michel both lean on the concierge desk, tired.  
  
**LORELAI**  
Never again.  
  
**MICHEL**  
I will go and take my vacation now.  
  
**LORELAI**  
I was kidding about that.  
  
Michel's head pops up.  
  
**MICHEL**  
(screeching)  
No. What? I need! What? What? I—  
  
**LORELAI**  
Oh, God, just go. You're making me dizzy.  
  
Michel glares at Lorelai and exits.  
  
**MICHEL** (OC)  
I hate you, Lorelai Gilmore!


	4. Act III

HARD DAY'S WORK

By Oregano

+ Hey, people.  I'm happy that nobody (according to the reviews) wanted to scratch my eyes out after the last chapter.  I'm sorry about not telling you what the gift was.  I wanted to put it down, but the file was too big and it changes the format.  But here's the chapter where you guys find out!  Exciting!  The song later on is by Something Corporate, "Spin."

+ I may write a continuation, just like the ones before, but it's up to you guys if you want one. I don't know with you guys.

+To:

tigerlily: I know the Go-Go's aren't 50s! I do! I swear! Heh.  Hope you update soon.  And tell me.

Karin: I really have no idea how to incorporate your suggestion to give more info on the thoughts because that would mean an insane amount of Voice Over's and I don't think Gilmore girls does that.  You know?  

Phoenix: Augh!  I missed you!  Hahah!

EXT. BRIDGE – DAY

      We see Jess as he sits down and dangles his legs over the bridge.

      A few moments later, Rory arrives.

RORY

We really have to find another place to hang

out.

JESS

What are you doing here, Rory?

RORY

I just wanted to see if you're okay.

JESS

I am.

      Rory sits beside him.

      Jess turns his head and gives her a half smile.

      She smiles in return and pulls him to her, kisses his forehead gently, cradling him in her arms.

JESS

It was my dad's.  I've always wanted it.

RORY

Where is he now?

JESS

Split when I was two.

      Rory hugs him tighter.

RORY

Um.  Jess?

JESS  
What?

RORY

Uh, what _is it?_

      Jess sighs, amused.

JESS

His old leather jacket.  He was kind of the

rebel guy.  Always wanted to be like him.  My

mom would tell me stories about him 'till I 

was ten.

RORY

Following his footsteps, are we?

JESS

I stopped asking for it when she stopped telling

me about him.

      A moments passes between them as Jess raises his head to meet Rory's eyes. 

Rory kisses him on the lips.

RORY

(whisper)

Happy birthday, Jess.

      Jess smiles.

JESS  
Thanks, Rory.

      He lays down and rests his head on Rory's lap.

      We ZOOM OUT as Rory puts a hand over his head, playing with his hair.

EXT. SIDEWALK – DAY (LATER)

      Lorelai is walking to the Diner a little hurriedly.  

LORELAI

(stupid voice)

"Oooh, these almonds seem a little brown…"

(goes back to normal)

They're _supposed to be brown, Dumbo.  Have_

you ever heard of purple almonds?  _Uh, no._

      She opens the door and enters.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – DAY (CONTINUOUS)

      Lorelai hurries to the counter.  Luke nods at her.

LORELAI

Coffee.  Now.

LUKE

What's wrong?

LORELAI

Coffee.  Now.

      Luke gives her a confused look and reaches for the coffee pot.

LUKE

Are you okay?

      He serves her coffee.

      Lorelai drinks a big gulp then quickly puts the mug down.  She winces and sticks her tongue out.

LUKE

Now, that's not very mannerly.

LORELAI

Burnth mah thong.

      Jess enters.

JESS

Burn your thong?  No thank you.  I think that's

a job you can do all on your own.  Is it a new

revolution for women's rights again?  Because

I honestly thought that burning your bras were

enough.  But…

LUKE

Jess, shut up.

JESS

What about human rights, and the right to be 

heard, Uncle Luke?

LUKE

That only applies if you only have something

useful to say.

(beat)

None the less, I'm glad you're back to your 

annoying self.

      He exits with a smirk.

      Lorelai glares at Jess, her tongue still sticking out.

      Luke snickers.

LUKE

He got a package today.

      Lorelai raises her eyebrows.

LUKE

Oh, God, you have no idea how good it feels that

you can't talk.

LORELAI

Hey, I can talk.

LUKE

(sighs)

A very short-lived dream I dream.

LORELAI

Something else is going to be shortened if you 

don't stop being annoying.

(beat)

      Lorelai snickers to herself.

(cont'd)

Ooooh, dirty, Lorelai!

LUKE

Oh, my God.

LORELAI

So, you were saying something about a package?

LUKE

Yeah.  Did you know that it was Jess' birthday?

LORELAI

Jess had a birthday?  I thought that he was 

conceived through the darkness and shadow and

was mixed with a little Chemical F.

LUKE

Lorelai…

LORELAI

Okay, sorry.  Go on.  Jess was born today, a 

package arrived, I need you to glue the info, 

Elmer.

LUKE

Well, he got a package for his birthday.

LORELAI

Oh, well, not a lot of glue involved there.

LUKE

It's from Liz.

LORELAI

Who?

LUKE

My sister?  His mom.

LORELAI

Well, that's sweet of her.

      Luke snorts.

INT. KIM RESIDENCE – LANE'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

      Lane is on her bed, crying.

      In the background, we hear THE DESCENDETS playing.

INT. KIM RESIDENCE – DOOR TO LANE'S ROOM – NIGHT

      Mrs. Kim walks by and hears the music.  She is about to open the door, but hesitates.

      She finally looks away and keeps walking.

INT. KIM RESIDENCE – LANE'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

      We hear a small PATTER by the window.

      Lane doesn't seem to notice.  

      Suddenly, a big SMACK is heard, and Lane gets up.  She lowers the volume to her stereo and looks out the window.

EXT. KIM RESIDENCE – FRONT YARD – NIGHT

      Dave is down there, carrying his guitar. 

      He looks up at Lane and smiles.

      Lane, from the window, gives out a small laugh despite her tears.

      Dave strums his guitar and starts singing:

DAVE
    
    So you've been knocked and you've been thrown
    
    And you've run all the way back home
    
    Saying you were searching for a reason
    
    And you cried years so much before
    
    You won't cry much anymore
    
    Roll with the punches
    
    Gonna leave it all behind
    
    These highway signs are
    
    A sign of the time
    
    If you wanna spin
    
    Get yourself back in the game again
    
    Throw down your money
    
    Maybe you could win
    
    But this world won't stop
    
    So never stop, just spin
    
    I've been there once or twice before
    
    Destiny knocking at my door
    
    But destiny only seemed to erase
    
    The happiness once where the ruins replaced
    
    And you said this world treated you cruel
    
    Played with your head, then played you the fool
    
    Leave it all behind, don't let it get you down
    
    If anything, you can be a clown
    
    If you wanna spin
    
    Get yourself back in the game again
    
    Throw down your money
    
    Maybe you could win
    
    But this world won't stop
    
    So never stop, just spin
    
    And this place is cold
    
    And you're feeling older now
    
    And your body hangs
    
    And you fear you won't get out
    
    Suck it up, breathe it deep
    
    Wake up from this creeping sleep
    
    Turn around and around and around and around
    
    Yeah, just spin
    
    If you wanna spin
    
    Get yourself back in the game again
    
    Throw down your money
    
    Maybe you could win
    
    But this world won't stop
    
    So never stop, just spin

      Lane starts to cry again, but she's smiling.

      Dave looks on, and smiles.

      A window on the other side of the house opens, and Mrs. Kim pops her head out, frowning at Dave.

      Dave's smile grows wider as he sees Mrs. Kim.  

      He tips his head in greeting and lazily walks away with his guitar.

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

      Jess is on his bed, still wide awake.

      He turns his head over to the closet door and silently gets up.

      He opens the closet and brings the box out.

      Jess opens it and pulls an old brown leather jacket out in front of him.

      He carefully slips it on and closes his eyes.

      He smells the jacket and lays back down on his bed, still clutching the jacket to himself.

END.


End file.
